Augmented or mixed reality devices may be used in a variety of real-world environments and contexts to provide a view of the real-world that is augmented by holographic objects and other virtual reality information. Depending upon the real-world environment and context in which a mixed reality device is used, a given holographic object or other virtual reality information may or may not be well-suited for the environment and/or context. For example, a mixed reality bowling video game may utilize a life-size holographic bowling lane and pins. Such holographic objects may be well-suited for game playing in a large open space in which the bowling lane fits, but poorly suited for game playing in a more confined space, such as a smaller living room.
It can prove challenging for developers of mixed reality applications and/or holographic objects to accurately predict the real-world environment and context in which an application or object will be used. Accordingly, it can be difficult for such developers to create holographic objects that are well-suited to a variety of end use environments and contexts.